Protectors of the Twin Dragons
by Hanaleenai
Summary: The twin dragons have traveled across the Hoenn region for many years in peace. But when Team Aqua suddenly shows an interest in capturing them for unknown reasons, its up to Hana and Kai to protect the legendary Pokémon before its too late. Each person has their own flaws and fears they need to get past but this journey just might be the push they need in the right direction.
1. Chapter 1: The Red and White Pokemon

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so try not to judge to much. This story is based in the world of Pokémon but all of my characters are original. Please feel free to review or let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon however if you want to sell the name to me I'd buy it**

 _Hana_

The recent rain caused the dark green grass beneath me to dampen my black flats as I walked into the forest that connected to my backyard. I didn't mind as it cooled me from the humid summer night. My mother and father were away on business trip for a couple weeks to another region, which left me alone in the house with nothing to do. I recently discovered a great place in the forest to watch Pokémon, so I was headed there to satisfy my boredom. My green skirt flounced as I walked over many logs that were on the path. The dew that fell from the trees above me fell onto the top of my head spooking me a little with every drop. Usually I would've at least seen one Pokémon on my way but tonight, there isn't a single one.

I eventually arrive and step through two bushes that parted slightly and climbed up metal pegs stuck into a large tree. At the top rested an old, abandoned tree house that was no longer visited by Pokémon. The perfect spot to observe the forest. I glanced out the window to try and look for the regular Pokémon that always filled the little clearing next to the tree house but once again, not a single one in sight. I listened for anything to indicate life but all I could hear is eerie silence. My chest tightened and I made my way down the tree house, trying to be quick. Something wasn't right tonight, and I didn't want to figure out what it was. My feet carried me through tall grass and over damp logs as fast as they could.

Suddenly, a figure emerges from the brush and collapses at my feet, almost causing me to trip over it. I let out a yelp in surprise and freeze. A soft whine causes my fear to get replaced with concern. The immense white and red Pokémon that landed at my feet was one I hadn't seen before. It was covered with cuts and looked very weak. It's wings still looked like they were alright but it must've been too exhausted to use them. The Pokémon's eyes were closed and its face was scrunched up in pain.

"It's okay little guy", I say in a calming voice, "I'm going to go get some medical supplies from my house and come right back alright?" It whined again in pain and my heart thumped with pain. Anger filled me. What kind of psychopath would do this to a Pokémon? I turned around to start going back to my house for supplies when I heard a branch break to my right. My head swung to reveal a man dressed in baggy blue pants, a striped shirt and a bandana with an odd symbol etched into it. He was followed closely by a Muk who left dead plants wherever it went.

"Who are you?" I said, glaring at the man. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the hurt Pokémon and immediately I knew he had done this. I stepped in between him and the Pokémon, holding my arms up.

"Get out of the way, unless you know what's good for you", he warned. His voice was rather rough and I knew he was going to make due with his threat but I stood my ground regardless. I didn't own any Pokémon off my own so I had almost no chance of winning. Plus if that Muk touches me, I'm not in for a very fun night. I tried to think of some way to change my chance of winning but he didn't give me much time.

"Muk, use sludge", he commanded pointing towards me. Fear filled every pore in my body. I shielded the red and white Pokémon with my hands, my back facing towards the sludge that was being thrown our way. Most of it missed but some managed to hit my arm, sending shooting pains through me. I winced in pain but didn't let myself cry out.

"That was just a warning. Imagine having your entire body coated in Muk's sludge", the man said, "Doesn't sound too pleasant does it."

"I won't let you hurt this Pokémon any more!" I yelled. He scoffed at me not giving up and commanded Muk to use sludge yet again. I remained my position in front of the Pokémon and prepared for the pain. Suddenly the eyes of the hurt figure on the ground shot open and it nudged me with its side, causing me to fall onto its back. It took off with amazing speed into the air leaving the forest behind. This would've been great if only for one thing… I was scared of touching Pokémon.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be out next week (or maybe sooner it depends on my patience) so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Paths Cross

**Hello! So since the first two chapters were kind of short I decided to upload them both at the same time. Plus that introduces both of the main characters ( ^ ~ ^ ) Hope you enjoy! Remember to write a review for any realistic critics and favorite or follow for a notification when the next chapter comes out!**

 ** _Kai_**

My wrist rang as an incoming call connected to my transceiver. I quickly picked it up and listened for who was on the other line.

"Operator Emma speaking", the high pitched voice announced, "Ranger Kai, the Legendary Pokémon Latias has been spotted in your area. You are now assigned the mission to protect Latias and Latios from the evil Team Aqua who is currently trying to capture them. We also have reports that two Team Aqua members are also in your area so keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity."

"Alright", I reply, "Thanks Emma I'll do my best."

"You better Kai, you can't mess this one up or things will get very tough for the Ranger Union."

"Have I failed you before?" I ask, grinning. I could hear her sigh with annoyance and she clicked end call. I laughed at her response but quickly became hardened my mood. Latias and Latios are legendary dragon Pokémon that have roamed throughout the Hoenn region for generations. However they aren't seen very often due to their amazing capabilities to camouflage. I wasn't going to be lucky on this mission is Latias decides not to make itself be seen.

As if to answer my thoughts a flash of red and white passes over my head. I look to see a red and white Pokémon with wings fly in the air. On its back looked like a human that seemed to be struggling. Suddenly the human thrust herself off of the Pokémon and fell through the air.

I heard her scream, "I'm such an idiot!" as she fell. I gasped and began running towards the two, but knew I wasn't going to make it in time. To my relief, the Pokémon flew down and caught the person, once again flying away. However it was different this time. They were losing altitude heading for the ground. What in the world was going on with those two? I kept running in their direction, watching them descend towards the forest floor through the trees above my head. Eventually I could no longer see them and I was just left looking at the open sky.

But then it hit me… The Pokémon carrying that human was Latias. I was so freaked out by the person falling off it that I didn't realize immediately what it was. I quickened my pace once again. This mission might be a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Latias was right in front of me and as long as it doesn't take off and fly again, I should be able to reach it no problem. The only problem now will just be the unknown whereabouts of those Team Aqua members and girl riding on Latias' back. Well if you could call that riding.

 **Thanks for reading! Next week I'll upload chapter 3 so stay tuned! Feel free to review to let me know what you think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fated Encounter

**Hello! Sorry if some of you read this while the chapter was glitched. I didn't realize it was glitched until more than a day later so I'm sincerely sorry. But here it is! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the follow and favorite!**

Hana

I've never felt fear the way I do when I touch a Pokemon. It completely takes over my body and sends waves of adrenaline through my body. It's not like I dislike Pokemon though. In fact I love them, but if they touch me I can't help but be repelled by them.

So due to my fear I immediately tried to throw myself off of the Pokemon. Probably not the best idea since we were still airborne but my instincts took over so there was no going back. I fell off the Pokemon into the air and felt another sort of fear. The fear of falling. I screamed as I fell, closing my eyes and not looking down.

"I'm such an idiot!" I screamed. But then I felt my body hit the ground. Or what I thought was the ground but in reality the Pokemon had caught me midair. I fidgeted again on its back and fought with myself whether I was more scared of heights or touching Pokemon. However I didn't get much of a decision as suddenly we were falling. The edge of a lake was below us and it only took us a couple seconds to make contact. The water slapped my face on impact and I slowly sunk towards the bottom of the lake. I quickly tried to swim to the surface when I was surrounded by water Pokemon. They each tried to help me but I swung my arms in protest. In the process of me freaking out, water entered my lungs and I began to choke. My eyes closed and I thrashed in the water once again. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I opened my eyes to see a blurry version of a boy my age carry me up towards the surface. He kept one arm around my waist and placed a mouth piece in my mouth enabling me to breath normally. I gasped for air and found myself panting heavily. My body felt incredibly heavy and I felt to weak to keep myself afloat. When the boy pulled me to the surface he removed the mouthpiece and I was able to breath normally.

"You really are an idiot", he muttered, "Those Pokemon were trying to help you." I kept my eyes shut and didn't say anything, just letting him carry me to shore. Then realization hit me.

"Where's the Pokemon that fell with me!?", I said looking around frantically. I spotted it being held up by many water Pokemon. They were each trying to help it and were slowly moving towards me and the boy who saved me. I sighed in relief and relaxed my body. It was safe. We finally reached the shore and I sat along the rocks that resided along the lake. The boy chose to stand a little away from me, fidgeting with a gadget on his wrist. His black capris, black and white t-shirt, and orange jacket were completely soaked through and dripping. His reddish-brown hair still remained a little spikey even after getting flattened by the weight of the water held in his hair. He put the mouthpiece back into the pouch attached to his belt and clicked onto his device on his wrist.

"Kai reporting in", he said into the device, "I have found Latias. It collapsed along with a civilian into the lake here. Latias looks in rough shape and I'll need to give it medical treatment."

"Alright Kai, make sure you keep Latias safe and see to it that the civilian is fine", a female voice spoke from out of his device. The boy, Kai clicked onto his wrist gadget and turned towards me.

"I am Pokemon Ranger Kai", he spoke, "I am currently on a mission to protect the legendary Pokemon Latias and Latios from Team Aqua members that are currently trying to harm them." I nod in response. I had heard of Pokemon Rangers before but I never imagined they would come anywheres near Petalburg City.

"My name is Hana. I live along of the edge of the forest in Petalburg City", I start, "I was walking in the forest when that Pokemon fell in front of me. I think the Team Aqua member you were talking about appeared and he tried to attack me and the Pokemon. However it carried me to avoid the sludge his Muk threw. Well I guess I didn't avoid all of it." I looked down at my arm, that was turning a ghastly purple. It was still sending shooting pains through my arm and showed no sign of stopping. If it didn't get treated soon I would start developing flu like symptoms and would be in hell for the next couple of days. Kai gingerly grabbed my arm, inspecting it. He then quickly let go and took a step back from me.

"You'll need to attend to that pretty quickly", he told me, "Make sure to eat a pecha berry or spray some antidote on it when you get back to your house." I had already known those things but I simply nod in response.

"So how did you manage to fall of off Latias?", he asked me, raising his eyebrow. I shoot him a glare. Did he have to phrase it that way? But I remain quiet, becoming a little embarrassed with the realization that he had seen me fall off Latias. I didn't exactly want to explain my fear of Pokemon to him, as it is a little odd in this day in age where most people rely heavily on Pokemon.

"And what were you doing in the lake? Are you trying to die?", he questioned, "The Pokemon were trying to save you not try to drown you. Why did you freak out so bad?" I looked away from his questioning expression.

"What?" he said. He stood there thinking for a moment and then it's like a lightbulb shot up above his head, "Are you scared of Pokemon or something?"

"I'm not scared of Pokemon!", I defend, turning back to face him, "I'm just scared of touching them!" My face turns red with embarrassment and I internally facepalm. I really am an idiot. Kai's face fills with confusion.

"What!?", he exclaims, "How can you hate the feeling of a riding on the back of a Lapras across the waves or the sensation of flying on a Staraptor through the air? Those are the best things this world has to offer!"

"I didn't always used to be afraid of touching Pokemon", I explain, "I had a bad experience with a horde of Beedrill when I was young and it's stuck with me ever since." Kai looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh at me.

"Wait… seriously", he said, "You've got to be kidding me. One bad experience doesn't make all Pokemon scary to touch!" My cheeks grow red again, this time a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I was three! I didn't have a lot of experience with Pokemon before then so that just kind of drew me away from them!" He laughs again and I puff of my cheeks in annoyance. Sure it sounds pretty stupid but I now have to experience fear anytime a Pokemon comes anywheres near me. Especially Beedrill. Those damn things make my skin crawl.

"But enough about me", I point out, "Latias needs help." To my surprise, Kai's face quickly hardens and he walks over to examine Latias. I follow behind him and peek at Latias. It looked in even worse shape than before. A pang of guilt sprang across my chest in fear that having to catch me made its condition worsen. Kai reached into his pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a revive and a max potion. I looked at it in awe. We didn't have anything above a super potion around here so max potions were pretty rare. He quickly treated Latias and soon it looked pretty healthy.

"All it needs is rest now", he said turning towards me, "In the meantime can you tell me more of the man you said could be a Team Aqua member."

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, or review if you enjoyed and want more! Have a great rest of your day ( ^ ~ ^ )**


	4. Chapter 4: Admins Approach

**_Hey guys! Thanks again for checking out my story. Hope you all enjoy Kai and Hana's adventure and feel free to let me know if there's grammar problems or any input at all. I'd really appreciate it._**

 _Kai_

Hana told me all she knew about the Team Aqua member that had attacked Latias. Which honestly wasn't much but at least she knew of one Pokemon he had. She used her hands as she talked and made cute expressions as she told me what had happened. Her dark brown hair was styled into a romantic tuck but was sort of falling out due to being dunked in water. Her clothes however were drying pretty well, which was surprising since we had just recently gotten out of the water. Her white t-shirt was pretty much dry, and her green skirt was just a little damp. The only thing she didn't have going for her was the fact that somehow she had lost her shoes and was now being forced to go barefoot. I was a little jealous as my clothes were still pretty wet. However I definitely wasn't jealous of the purple on her arm that kept forming. It was spreading faster than I thought it was going to and Hana had started to pale. I had an antidote on me but was hoping to save it until later just in case I fought with the Team Aqua member. I was just about to grab it out of my poach when a voice yelled from behind us.

"Hand over Latias now girl or else you'll really feel pain." Hana jumped at the sound of the voice and we both turned around to reveal a man closely describing the Team Aqua member Hana had mentioned earlier, along with a woman who was dressed very similarly. I stood in front of Hana and Latias holding my arm out in front of them. I looked around for the nearest Pokemon that I could find but my eyes could only find one. I sighed. This was the worst possible matchup for a poison type Pokemon. Regardless, I took out my stylus and quickly captured the Pokemon. I grinned as the Leafeon ran towards me, nearly tackling me to the ground. This however majorly pissed off the Team Aqua members.

"If you have time to play around then you have time to fight us", the woman growled.

"First tell me what you're after", I shot back, "Latios is a legendary Pokemon that roams Hoenn in peace. It has no qualms with you so leave now unless your intentions aren't pure and in that case, that can be settled through me. Not this woman or Latias." I knew full well their intentions were evil but I at least had to warn them before I kicked their asses. They both started laughing.

"And why should we have to deal with you? You aren't involved in this as far as I'm concerned", the man asked.

"Well I just made myself involved. As a Pokemon Ranger it's my duty to stop thugs like you who try to use Pokemon for the wrong purposes", I said, "Leave now. That's the last time I'm going to ask you." Each of the Team Aqua members displayed a bit of fear at my reveal as a Pokemon Ranger but they quickly regained composure.

"Oh are we doing introductions?" the female said with a grin, "I am Charlotte, a Team Aqua Admin." She performed a little bow and the entire time she had a snarky grin plastered onto her face.

"And I'm Tobi", the man added, "Also a Team Aqua Admin. So Mr. Pokemon Ranger it's time to see who is better. My Muk or your Leafeon." The entire time Hana stood in silence. She had also put herself in between Team Aqua and Latias. She wore a very serious expression and all of the fear she had previously shown was gone. She looked like a different person. For all of the talk she does about not liking to touch Pokemon, she must like them quite a bit. After all she took Muk's sludge for Latias and is currently protecting it.

"Alright but don't blame me for when you lose", I answered. Leafeon stood in front of me prepared to battle without me even needing to tell it. I grinned and tried to think of any moves Leafeon could have to combat a poison type.

"Muk, time for battle", Tobi shouted, sending out Muk from its Pokeball. Leafeon with its high speed quickly dove in towards Muk without a second thought. It dove into the ground creating a hole where it went through. I stood in shock for a few moments. I didn't even tell Leafeon to go yet and here it goes starting off with a super effective move. Awh man I love this Leafeon already.

"Muk try to sense where Leafeon is and send out sludge bomb", Tobi commanded. Muk stood there idly trying to determine where Leafeon went, with no luck. But then Leafeon shot out of the ground slamming right into Muk. Muk fell to the ground and looked about done with the battle.

"Yeah Leafeon nice hit" I tell it. It chirps back happily in response. Tobi's face was filled with rage but then Charlotte took a step forward.

"My turn then", Charlotte said with a hand on her hip. She threw out a Pokeball to reveal a Magneton.

"Leafeon get ready again", I told it, getting ready once more. This time Magneton moved first, shooting of electric sparks in Leafeon's direction. It dodged with amazing speed, not once getting touched with electricity.

"Alright Leafeon use leaf blade", I instructed. Leafeon took a jump back from Magneton and used the move leaf blade landing the attack.

Charlotte a little flustered, "Magneton you know what to do". Magneton in response to its trainer used zap cannon, landing an attack on Leafeon.

"Are you okay Leafeon?" I hear Hana ask from behind me. I turn to look at her and wink letting her know everything was okay. She still looked worried but a part of me was happy she did care so much about Pokemon.

"Okay Leafeon use your speed to get real close", I said, "And use last resort!" Leafeon followed my instructions perfectly and against Leafeon's speed, Magneton stood no chance. It collapsed to the floor, unable to battle.

"You may have won this time Ranger but we'll be back for Latias", Charlotte said shooting me a ferocious expression. I chuckled at their inability to lose. They turned around and took off once again into the forest. Leafeon turned around and pounced onto my chest, sending me toppling to the ground. Hana laughed and walked over to us.

"Hey Leafeon", she said, "Nice job battling. You really kicked some Team Aqua butt." Her face was lit with a smile and made my heart jump. Leafeon jumped off my chest towards Hana but Hana, with quick reflexes dodged the incoming grass type and somehow made her way behind me.

"Hana, I don't really understand you", I tell her, standing up, "You absolutely love Pokemon but can't touch them." She frowned at me making a face. Leafeon simply tilted its head probably wondering the same thing.

"I don't know what to tell you" she replied, then her face perked up as she looked behind me. She walked past me and I turned to see what she was looking at. Latias had regained consciousness and was flicking its head around trying to see what was going on. I followed behind Hana ready to explain what was going on but she beat me to it.

"Hey Latias feeling better?" she said, "When you fell in front of me at the forest I wasn't sure how you were gonna recover. But luckily when you flew me away this Pokemon Ranger helped us and protected you from those Team Aqua members." Latias tilted its head to look at me making a curious expression. It moved towards Hana trying to get her to pat its head but she took a step back. Latias looked up at her with confusion and kept trying to nudge her. It was entertaining seeing the pair, one trying to nudge the other and one trying to dodge. They went about this in a circle until Latias took off in flight with amazing speed and finally picked Hana up onto its back. She screamed as Latias flew low to the ground around the water, its legs skimming the surface spraying water as it went. Latias then flew towards me, looking extremely happy while Hana looked extremely horrified. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and pushed herself off of Latias at the worst possible time. She fell, smacking right into me sending us both toppling to the ground.

 **Hope you all liked it! Remember to follow, favorite and review if you'd like and enjoy the rest of your day! 3**


End file.
